galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Battlestar Galactica Issue 0 (Dynamite Entertainment)
Battlestar Galactica #0 is an issue of Battlestar Galactica. Official synopsis Plot The issue starts on "Medivac 12", a ship in the Caprican Expeditionary Fleet. A number of patients in sickbay complain about smoke coming into the room from the adjacent corridor. Centurions soon open the door and begin killing the patients. President Laura Roslin is at a publicised event where she inaugurates a new public grade school for the refugee children. President Roslin talks with a child, Jenny, about the attack which killed her father, and is forced to publicly deny any claim she is in a romantic relationship with Commander Adama. Following the event, Roslin meets with Adama in his office. The wounds of the civil war have yet to be fully healed, and Rosin points this out with Adama apparently not talking much with his son, though he insists he does - as an officer. Adama points her out of the window to change the subject, as the fleet passes wrecked ships. He identifies some as Caprican Vipers from before the colonies united, and a second generation Sagitarian warbird. They date back to the Third Colonial Conflict, some 60 years ago. Way out in uncharted space, both mother ships performed miscalculated jumps and wiped one another out in deep space. He uses this as a warning to Roslin - that mankind will wipe themselves out without the Cylons. Later, Starbuck happens by Adama's office. Entering without permission, she spots a book with Zak's name on, having recently been read. Adama enters and has her give it back to him. Outside, Apollo is in a Mark II Viper observing a large wreck, Medivac 12, which is on a collision course for Galactica. He notes the ship is on fire, which indicates it still has air. Petty Officer Dualla reports they are receiving a transmission from the ship, a distress call. Adama suspects this to be a trap similar to the Olympic Carrier, and has the fleet prepare for an emergency jump. Another call comes in from the ship, which really is crewed. One of the crew members recognises the ship as Galactica and asks to speak to Dualla, who she realises is her brother Darrin. Adama converses with Roslin over the wireless. He is prepared to send a SAR mission without risking the fleet, should it be a trap, but Roslin wants to verify their humanity with archived names. Starbuck elects to join the mission, as she has had experience fighting humanoid Cylons and can identify several models. Starbuck enters on her own Viper to fight the Centurions and demands the names and colony of origin from the crew she meets. Jane Esolia of Gemenon conforms with the database, but is recorded as having died six years ago in the Sky King Disaster. There are two people called Sparto Relamia from Sagitaria - one is a three-year-old child, and the adult is dead. Billy Keikeya informs Galactica that the current search of names has everyone come up as deceased, whether one year or twenty years ago. The fleet prepares to jump away from the wreckages on Adama's orders, but Lt. Felix Gaeta reports that six ships are reporting their FTL drives have been sabotaged. Adama orders Starbuck abandon the mission, but she refuses. She then runs into Zak himself, who's voice Adama hears over the wireless. Sources External links *Dynamite page Category:Dynamite Entertainment issues